Someone New!
by Pretty.Little.Ashwee.11
Summary: This is a haleb fanfic that picks up after episode 4, "Blind Dates". In Hanna's POV. Haleb's relationship is complicated but what happens when she meets someone new! R&R
1. Just Another Day

_July 13__th__, 2011_

_Authors Note:_

_So while I was writing my other fanfic I thought of a new idea but it wouldn't fit into the story so I decided to write another one! This one will have shorter chapters and prolly not last long. I just have a few ideas so once I write about them the story will end. But I plan on trying to drag out the ideas for at least 5 chapters!_

_This story is about what would happen to Haleb if Hanna meets a new guy at school and ended up having feelings for him and Caleb. But just so you know, I'm a full on Haleb supporter, so if you're worried shell end up with this new guy, DON'T. lol I hope all you Haleb fans enjoy it! :) So here goes nothing, my new Haleb Fanfic entitled, Someone New?_

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

_*****This story picks up after Pretty Little Liars, Season 2 Episode 4: "Blind Dates". Also in Hanna's POV. Hanna and Caleb's relationship is still complicated and they are friends and talk ever since the date but they did not kiss. Yet. ;) lol*****_

Ever since the double date with Lucas, Danielle and Caleb, my relationship with Caleb just seemed to get more complicated. Things are weird between us, but we're actually friends now and I didn't think that was possible this quickly. It's been a few days since the date as I walked into school and saw Lucas and Danielle talking. I smiled as I walked up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Han," Lucas said smiling.

Danielle smiled at me as she spoke, "So, I had fun that night Hanna. Thanks for hosting," she slightly laughed.

"No problem. I'm really glad you guys had a good time. So did me and Caleb."

"Speaking of Caleb, there he is."

I looked in the direction Lucas was looking and sure enough Caleb was walking toward us.

"Hey guys."

"Hi. I better find the girls before first period. I'll see you guys later."

I walked away and spotted Spenc in the hall and once I walked up to her, Em and Aria were right there too.

"Hey guys. Ready for English?"

"Always Han," Spenc said smiling.

_She would._

I shook my head laughing as we walked to Ezra's old room, where Aria's mom took over teaching since her left. We all walked into English class gathering aroun Ems desk waiting for class to start when something caught Aria's attention.

"Guys, look," she whispered pointing to the door.


	2. Someone New!

_July 14__th__, 2011_

_Author Note:_

_Well, you guys seemed to like chapter 1 so here's chapter 2 lol I hope you like it just as much. But before I get to the chapter, I wanted to mention where the new guy came from in the story so I did a little research on PA and found a school in Philadelphia so that's the school I'm using haha and how about the episode from tuesday? Crazy right? I like totally flipped haha but I lovee Haleb and I can't wait for next week! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)_

**Chapter 2: Someone New.**

We all followed her gaze to the door and our eyes landed on a guy that we had never seen before. He was tall, with dark brown eyes and he spoke to Mrs. Montgomery. We looked at each other for a second and turned out head back to him to hear what he said his name was.

"Uhm, I'm Ryan."

_Ryan. Hot name._

I smiled looking at him as I heard Mrs. Montgomery speak, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Montgomery," then she paused for a minute and turned to face our class as she spoke again, "Okay everyone, this is Ryan. He just transferred here from Archbishop Wood High School."

She motioned for him to take a seat and there just happened to be a seat close to me. I looked over at him and smiled as he returned the smile. I then looked at Em as I pulled my phone out to text her.

'Hey. So I know he's really not your type but the new guys pretty hot. ;) lol'

I hit send smiling and motioned for her to check her phone.

She looked at her phone and replied while I waited for her to hit send. About a minute later I check my phone and opened the text.

'haha, very funny. :) but you would say that. and what about Caleb? =/'

My jaw almost hit the floor after I read the message and looked at her. She looked at me and turned her head away quickly.

I hit reply and started typing a new message, 'what do you mean, what about Caleb? There's nothing going on with us. We just went on one stupid fake date.'

She took longer to reply this time, 'Hanna, you don't have to pretend you don't still care. We all know you do. it's okay to still have feelings for Caleb. I really think he's sorry, if you'd just give him a chance. I just meant do you really wanna go there this soon?'

I couldn't help but stare at that text. After about 3 minutes I finally replied to her, 'I don't know.'

Right after I sent send I got another text. I looked at my phone and it read, Caleb. I sighed as I clicked on the message.

'hey. Lucas just texted me asking if we'd go with him and Danielle for coffee later. I told him I'd ask you?'

I glanced at Em and then Ryan before focusing my attention back to my phone. I sighed again as I hit reply and typed one simple word.

'sure :)'

_Lucas really needs this. And Em's right. As much as I hate to admit it, I do still have feeling for Caleb. Why couldn't I just hate him for what he did?_


	3. Jealous?

July 15th, 2011

**Chapter 3: Jealous?**

The bell to end English class had ringed and the girls and I were just outside the classroom door when I heard someone speak to me, "You know my name. So am I gonna get to know yours?"

I turned my head around to see the new guy, Ryan, smiling at me.

"Hanna," I said smiling.

I felt Ems elbow in my side as I turned my head to face her. She nudged her head and I followed her gaze to none other than Caleb. Looking at him I couldn't help but notice the jealousy in his eyes. I looked away from him saying goodbye to Ryan as I walked with the girls down the hall not looking back.

Before I knew it, I was heading to lunch with the girls when I ran into Lucas.

"Oh hey Lucas."

As I said hi to him the girls walked to our table and sat down leaving me with Lucas as he replied to me, "Hey."

"So Caleb texted me about later. I told him that was fine. Any idea what time?"

"4 sound good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. You wanna meet at my house and then we'll get Danielle on the way?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later then."

"Okay Hanna. And thanks again."

"Sure." I smiled at him and went to sit at the table that Em, Spenc and Aria where at when Em spoke first.

"So what's up? Everything okay with you and Lucas now?"

"Yeah. Uhh, he wants me and Caleb to go get coffee with him and Danielle after school today."

"So what'd you say?"

"I said okay. And Em, before you get all carried away, I'm doing this for Lucas. This with Caleb and I are just weird right now."

Before I knew it, it was already 3:30 when I heard the doorbell. I went to the door expecting to see Lucas and Caleb so we could go get Danielle but to my surprise, it was just Caleb.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Uhh," he paused for a minute before speaking again, "He said Danielle couldn't make it. So looks like it's just us. Unless you'd rather being hanging out with someone else."

"What does that mean?," I asked him as we walked into the kitchen.

"That new kid you were talking to this morning. What's his name, Ryan?"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," he said smiling at me. I shook my head at him and he spoke again, "So, coffee?"

"Caleb, I really don't know if…"

He stopped me midsentence and spoke again, "Han, it's just coffee. Please?"

"Fine." I sighed as I went to the front door and walked out to my car with Caleb on my heals.

The ride to the coffee shop was silent. I couldn't figure out what was more awkward, the silence or our conversation if we had been talking. Things were just so weird, and even more so now that he saw me talking to Ryan. I couldn't figure out why it bothered him so much. We talked for like 2 seconds. And more importantly, Caleb and I aren't even together. After we got our coffees and sat down, I snapped out of it to Caleb's hand waving in my face. He had been saying my name for a few minutes before I noticed.

"Hanna?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You seem a little out of it."

"Huh. Ohh yeah, I'm fine."

"So where's Ryan from?"

"Seriously? You're asking about him?"

"Just making conversation," he said smiling.

"Wouldn't you rather talk about the weather?"

"Nope."

I shook my head laughing and smiled at him as he spoke again, "What?"

He was smiling at me too as I answered his question in the form of another question, "You're jealous of one conversation?"

"I'm not jealous."

"If you say so Caleb," I said laughing.

"I'm not. Why would I be? Is he out having coffee with you? Don't think so."

I looked at him and he was still just smiling at me.

_A/N: Well, there's chapter 3 lol it's somewhat longer than the other two :) hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm still working on chapter 17 of my other story but it will be up as soon as I finish it. promise :] also, if you all haven't checked out wetpaint lately, I would. They have some serious spoilers for this season! It's gonna be ahh-maing! lol and I can't wait for next weeks episode! :D_


	4. Just Go With It

_July 22, 2011_

_Authors Note:_

_This one's gonna be a little short so just bare with me. And I'm sooo very sorry for how long it took me to post it. Hope you can forgive me. And I hope you enjoy the chapter all the same! :) so here we go, chapter 4. R&R_

**Chapter 4: Just Go With It.**

I just rolled my eyes at him, smiling at him. Looking down at the coffee cup in my hands, I heard him shift in his chair. I looked up at him and he started leaning in to kiss me. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my mouth as I let my eyes fall shut. When I realized he hadn't kissed me yet I couldn't help but close the space between us and put my lips on his. He tangled his fingers in my hair and held my face to his as we kissed. It was a few minutes later when he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. After a minute, he kissed me again but this time he stood up in the process. I stood up too so our lips wouldn't separate and he put his hand on my waist pulling me to him. We stood there kissing for a good 5 minutes when he pulled away again and just turned around walking to my car.

I smiled shaking my head as I followed him. We got in the car and once started driving he reached over and entwined his fingers with mine. I smiled back at him as I drove home.

Before I knew it, it was the next morning and time to get up to get ready for school. But when I went to get up, I couldn't…

_A/N: Okay, I know, I know just don't hate me. That was really really short but I've took way too long for this chapter. I wanted to post it like a week ago but didn't get it finished so this is all you guys get for now until I finish chapter 17 of my other story. I'm just way too behind. So I hope you guys aren't too mad for the hiatus of this story. Just stay tuned. I promise it will be worth the wait! :) thanks again!_


	5. Not Ready Yet

**Chapter 5: Not Ready Yet?**

Before I knew it, it was the next morning and time to get up to get ready for school. But when I went to get up, I couldn't…

I looked down at my waist to see an arm around me and at that second I knew it was Caleb. I turned over to face him.

_I just don't think I'm ready to completely forgive him and move on. I think last night just made things worse and probably really weird with us now. I mean, I have no idea how I'm gonna tell him I'm not ready to get back together. Especially after yesterday._

I tried wiggling out from under his arm as slow as possible so I wouldn't wake him but the second I stood up I heard him speak.

"Morning princess."

I turned around to him smiling at me, so I smiled back weakly. I waiting a minute, figuring out what I was gonna say before I spoke again, "Caleb. We need to talk."

After he sat up on the bed I sat down beside him.

"What's up?"

"It's about yesterday," I said looking at the ground by my feet. I felt so bad; I didn't want him to think I was just messing with his feelings. I really did have feeling for him but I just wasn't ready to move forward just yet.

"What about it?"

Everything was silent between us for a few minutes until I just came right out and said it, "I'm not ready to get back together."

I felt him shift on the bed as I saw him stand up and speak, "Ohh, I get it. I'll just go."

"Caleb. I wanna be friends I'm just not ready for this just yet."

"Friends? I don't think it'll be that easy."

"Why not? You don't wanna be friends?"

"No Hanna. I don't. You know what I want."

"Fine then. We won't be friends."

"Is that really what you want?"

"No it's not, but it's what you want so there's really nothing I can do about it."

"That's not what I want. I want you. The feelings I had, have for you are real and I'm sorry that what happened made you question that."

"Well it did. I just can't…"

Before I couldn't finish talking he interrupted me, "I get it. I'll see you school Hanna."

I sighed as he walked out my bedroom door, down the stairs, out the front door shutting it behind him. I got up looking for something to wear for the day when my phone when off. In hopes of it being Caleb I picked it up quickly but frowned at who it really was. My screen said unknown number. It had been awhile since I had gotten a message from A so I was nervous to see what it said. I opened to message and read it out load.

'Is Hefty Hanna having feelings for two guys? Well, the good news is they surprisingly seem to both have feeling for you too. but what ever will you do? Choose wisely or I might have to do it for you – A'

_Great. Just great. This is the last thing I need right now. And what the hell does, choose wisely mean? Why would A care who I choose? Whoa wait, I'm not even choosing. I already have. I know I wanna be with Caleb I'm just not sure I can completely trust him yet. And I've only talked to Ryan once. Oh my god, this is insane._

I was walking into English first period when I heard someone talk to me so I turned around to see Ryan.

"Hey. Ready for English?"

I smiled, "Oh always," I said laughing, "But Spencer makes it easier for me."

He laughed too as he went to his seat and the girls stood beside me in silence until Aria spoke, "So, what's up with you two?"

"What do you mean? We've only talked twice."

"Just wondering. Have you talked to Caleb lately?"

"We went for coffee yesterday and he never left when he brought me home. Well, until this morning when I told him I wasn't ready to get back together."

There were silent for a minute until I heard Em's voice, "Why Han? We know you want him back. And he wants you back so what's the problem?"

"I just… I don't think I'm ready to completely forget what happened, to be able to trust him again and move forward. Not yet anyways."

We separated and went to our seats sitting through English. I wasn't paying attention at all. I was too distracted with my thoughts of Caleb and Ryan and whatever A's next move was gonna be. I was thrown out of my daydream when the bell rang and Mrs. Montgomery excused us. I shook my head, grabbing my purse and walked toward the door, when Ryan's hand caught my arm just as I stepped into the hall.

"Hey, you okay? You seemed a little out of it in class," he said with a slight laugh.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine," I said smiling.

"So what's a guy gotta do to get a date around here?," he asked smiling.

"Normally just asking does the trick," I said back to him smiling.

"Well, in that case. Would you go get coffee with me tomorrow afternoon?"

"Ohh, I don't know," I slightly laughed and finished my sentence, "I'd like that."

He picked his phone up to where it was on my face and he spoke, "Say cheese," as he laughed.

I smiled as he took a picture of me and handed me his phone. I saved my number with the picture he just took of me as I handed his phone back. A minute after I handed him his phone, my phone was going off. I pulled it out of my pocket, checked the text and added his number in my phone as I held it up to take a picture of him too.

I smiled as he spoke next, "So I'll call you tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds good," I said back smiling.

Lunch time rolled around and Lucas and Caleb were sitting in the cafeteria when Lucas spoke to Caleb, "I'm guessing you'll wanna hear this. Hanna's going out with that new guy. What's his name, Ryan?"

"How do you know?"

"I heard him ask her in the hallway. They had just got out of English."

There was a pause between the two when Lucas finally spoke again, "I thought you guys were okay now. Or at least working on things?"

"She ugh… she told me she wasn't ready to get back together."

"Well, maybe… it's just coffee Caleb. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Lucas, I just went to get coffee with her yesterday. We ended up kissing and I stay at her house. In her room. It's not just coffee."

"Yeah but, you know nothing like that will happen with them. It's just coffee to her. They'll probably go out this once and she won't like him and they'll just say hi in the halls at school. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I hope you're right."

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I was sitting in the front room when my phone went off. I didn't think it would be Ryan this soon so I figured it was one of the girls. The screen read 'Caleb' so I opened the text to see what he said.

'Hey. didn't really get to talk to you today. we okay?'

'yeah. I wasn't avoiding you or anything. we just didn't get a chance to talk.'

'yeah. maybe we can get Lucas and Danielle to go with us to see a movie? haha'

'I'm sure Lucas would jump at the chance of us helping him again. lol but sure. ask him and see what he says. :)'

A few minutes later Caleb texted me back, 'he said that'd be fine. and he texted Danielle already. she said that works. we'll get Danielle and then come get you. Lucas said he can drive. what time?'

'just later 2nite. maybe like a 7 or 8 o'clock showing?'

'okay. I'll let you know the exact time soon'

'okay :)'

_Ughh. What am I doing? I have a date with Ryan this afternoon and a date with Caleb 2nite. This can't be good. No, this is gonna be bad. I have to… ugh; I just have to text Caleb._

'hey, uhm. I have to tell you something before we go out with Lucas and Danielle 2nite'

I hit send and waited patiently for Caleb's response. It was a few minutes later when I got his reply but the second I saw his name I got really nervous and had to force myself to read the text.

'okay. what's up? everything okay?'

'I have a coffee date with Ryan soon'

I squeezed my eyes shut as I hit send waiting for his reply. It was like 5 minutes later when I got a reply from him. I took a deep breath and opened the text.

'I know. Lucas told me. but it's none of my business what you do or who you do it with Han. remember what you told me?'

'how did Lucas know? and yeah I remember but I just… idk, I just want you to know that I'm not… I just don't want you to get the wrong idea.'

Again, I nervously sent the text and waiting for a reply. But a minute later, instead of a text my phone was ringing.

_Please be Ryan, please. I don't think I can handle talking to Caleb about this on the phone._

I looked at my caller ID, 'Caleb'.

I took a nice long breath and answer the call.

"Hi."

_Could I have sounded any more nervous?_

"Hanna. You don't owe me any explanations. I'm the one who hurt you. You don't have to feel like you have to explain to me why you have a date. Guys are gonna ask you out, I mean why wouldn't they?"

"I know I just don't… never mind. I'll see you later."

"Han, wait…"

But before he could finish his sentence I hung up. I just couldn't deal with it right. I just couldn't talk to him about that. I started walking up to my room when my phone went off, I looked at the screen and it said 'Ryan' this time. I opened the text and read what he said.

'hey. you ready to go? I'm about to leave.'

'yeah. :)'

'okay, I'll be over soon.'

'kay'

I waited around for about 15 minutes when there was a knock on the door.

Once we got to the coffee shop we sat down and ordered when he spoke first.

"So, how long have you lived in Rosewood?"

"Too long," I said laughing.

"Fair enough," he said smiling.

"How do you like it here so far?"

"It's not bad. No one seems to be complete assholes yet so that's a plus," he said laughing.

"Yeah, everyone here's just more stuck up than anything. There are a few people who are really grounded though," after I finished talking my phone went off, "Oh sorry, I better check that."

_Caleb, really? What does he want now?_

'movies at 7:55. that work for you or do you think you'll still be drinking coffee then?'

'yes, that's fine. and that's not funny.'

'it's a little funny. we'll be at your house at 7. be ready'

'okay :)'

"Sorry about that," I said smiling.

"It's cool. Anyone important?"

"Oh, it was… I'm going to the movies later with a few people. He was just telling me the movie time," I said smiling at him.

"He?"

"Oh, his names Caleb. We're going with our friend Lucas and his new girlfriend."

"So a double date?"

"No… well, kinda. It's not really like that though."

"Let me guess. He's your ex?"

"How'd you know?," I asked kinda laughing.

"You just seem kinda weird about it."

"Yeah. Things kinda ending rocky. But were friends now so, yeah."

"Is that what he wants?"

"Huh?," I asked a little confused.

"Does he want to be friends?"

"Oh. Well… it's kinda complicated."

"It always is," he said smiling.

And then my phone went off again and he spoke again.

"Does he know you're getting coffee with me?," he said laughing, "Because if so, then that's why he's texting you again."

"Sorry," I said looking at my phone.

'how's your date going? ;)'

I rolled my eyes at his text and sent a reply, 'did you really just put a wink face? and it's going fine. why do you care? you'll see me in like 2 hours. chill out'

'I'm just curious.'

'well, could you just be curious in person later and not text me now? thanks'

'fine. I'll see you at 7 :)'

I put my phone in my pocket and smiled at him, "I'm sorry. He's just being a pain in the ass."

"I don't blame him. He's probably just jealous but who wouldn't be? But what did he do? To make you break up with him I mean," he asked smiling.

"Ohh, it. It's really hard to explain and I haven't really told anyone so…"

"I get it. Well, you ready? That is unless you need more coffee."

"No, I'm good. Let's go."

We were now standing outside my house as I spoke, "Well, that's for the coffee. I had fun."

"Me too. Maybe next time we can actually go on a date?"

"Maybe," I said smiling, "Bye. See you at school."

I turned quickly and went inside.

_Well, that was weird. I guess now I know that I'm really not ready yet. I'm not ready to be going on dates. So what did I get myself into tonight?_

I was drug out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing again.

_Please don't be Ryan. Please not Ryan._

I looked at the screen.

_Caleb again. God, does he ever give up?_

"What now?"

"Calm down there killer," he said laughing.

I pretended to not hear him laugh as I walked with the phone under my ear into the kitchen crossing my arms.

"What do you want now? Did we not just talk like 10 minutes ago?"

"Han, stop bitching and open the back door."

"Excuse you?"

He laughed again, "Open the back door. You know what, never mind. You guys like never lock it anyways."

I mumbled what and stood there confused as I heard a click and my phone started beeping at me.

"He hung up on me," I thought out loud when I heard something and turned to see the back door opening.

_Authors Note:_

_Okay so this story really isn't on as long of a hiatus as I thought it'd be haha I just had to get some ideas together and then I just couldn't stop writing. So that's why this chapter is so much longer than all the others. I can't promise anything but I'll try to make the chapters at least longer than 600 words from now on lol anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! And I shall update as soon as possible. and I'm working on getting chapter 18 of my other story together too so keep a look out! thanks again for reading, reviewing and enjoy! And thanks for posted all of your Haleb stories! I LOVE reading them! :D_


	6. Truth Revealed

August 7, 2011

Chapter 6: Truth Revealed.

"He hung up on me," I thought out loud when I heard something and turned to see the back door opening.

I looked at it but didn't see anyone so I spoke out loud, "Caleb, if you're trying to scare me, it's not funny."

I walked up to the door and looked out but didn't see anyone. I rolled my eyes and turned around to have someone's hands touch my waist and whisper in my ear, "Hey!"

I turned around and was face to face with Caleb.

"I'm gonna kill you. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic princess. You knew it was me. Who else would it be?"

"That's so not the point. Just don't sneak up on me like that okay?"

I scrunched my nose as he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and moved out of his grasp and went to the other side of the island.

"What are you doing here so early anyways? It's like 5 o'clock. And where's Lucas and Danielle?"

"Well if you must know, Lucas didn't go pick her up yet. He's still at the house. And I was bored sitting around watching him text her all afternoon so I came over here," he said smiling at me.

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. You've been texting me all afternoon. How have you been bored? And leave Lucas alone. It's about time he spends all his time texting a girl. I mean damn, he's a junior in high school. It's about time he has a girlfriend period."

"Well that's very nice of you. And I'm not picking on him."

"Shut up, you know what I mean. And you coulda fooled me."

"I was just saying it's not the highlight of my day to watch him mess with his phone all day."

"Whatever. Can you just go back? Cause it really wouldn't be the highlight of my day to have to hang out with you for the next 2 hours."

"Why not? It's not like it's a date," he said smiling at me.

I gave him a sarcastic smile back as I spoke, "Very funny. And because, it'll just be weird."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will. Why am I even arguing with you about this?"

"It won't kill you," he said looking at me seriously, "We can talk about your coffee date." Then he smiled at me and raised his eye brows.

"Really? We already talked about it remember? You were texting me through the whole thing."

Caleb laughed at me and then spoke, "Yeah well, it must not have gone that great since you weren't there for long."

"It's just coffee Caleb. You get your coffee, you drink it and then you're done. It's really simple."

"If you say so. So what did you guys talk about anyways?"

"Not you."

"Oh yeah, I bet. He didn't say a word about me texting you?"

"Well yeah. Who wouldn't? You wouldn't stop, just text, after text, after text."

Caleb smirked as he spoke again, "Did he guess that I was an ex?"

I just rolled my eyes at him as I walked to the stairs when he spoke again.

"He did."

I heard footsteps behind me so I knew he was following me. I turned around and spoke to him, "What are you doing?"

"It's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you."

I laughed and shook my head at him as I spoke, "I'm not having this conversation with you okay. And why do you wanna talk about him anyways?"

He smiled and spoke again, "I don't."

I looked at him like he was insane as I spoke again, "Wow, really? Then why the hell do you keep asking me…"

While I was in the middle of my sentence he stepped up on a step so he was standing in front of me and pulled me toward him. Before I could say anything his lips were pressed against mine. I let out a soft squeal in shock as I pulled back a little at first but then returned the kiss. Before I knew it I was pinned against the wall and we were in the middle of a full on make out session on the staircase. I stepped forward away from the wall causing Caleb to walk backwards toward my bedroom. Our lips never separated as we reached the door and he reached behind his back to turn the doorknob. I unzipped his jacket as he shut the door, letting it fall off his shoulders. Caleb then pulled my shirt over my head as he threw it on my floor finding my lips again. Then I started tugging at his shirt as my phone started ringing in my back pocket.

I sighed at the sound of my phone when he reached into my pocket without separating our lips and getting my phone. He placed his hand on my lower back and rolled over moving me under him as he started kissing my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at the screen on my phone as he spoke in between placing kisses on my neck, "Its Ryan… what me… to answer it… and tell him… your busy?"

"Shut up," I said laughed as I took my phone from him and attempted to put it on my night stand as I placed my lips on his. He pulled away from the kiss taking my phone and placing it on the night stand. Then he pulled his shirt off and brought his lips back to mine.

_A/N: So there you go guys, chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) And it's even longer than I said I'd make it, it's over 900 words! haha Anyways, I'm working on chapter 7 so keep an eye out. And I'm working on my other story too so I promise I'm working hard to get them posted. And how about that episode, it was just ahh-mazing! and I'm sure Tuesdays episode is gonna be even better! I just loveee where this show is going lol oh and I'm hoping other stories will be updated soon too! my eyes are open! lol_


	7. Double Date!

9/12/11

Chapter 7: Double Date!

Caleb rolled off of me and was lying beside me when my phone went off again. I reached for it on my dresser and looked at the screen before speaking into my phone.

"Hey. Did you get Danielle yet?," I asked looking over at Caleb.

I was listening to Lucas tell me he was on his way to get her now when Caleb moved toward me and started kissing my neck.

"Okay," I said with a slight laugh as I tried to move away from Caleb, "We'll be ready just text me when you're leaving her house kay?"

Lucas said okay and I hung up the phone as I sat up speaking to Caleb, "Cut it out, we have to get dressed. It won't take Lucas long to pick her up."

He smiled at me before he spoke, "Well, you better tell him to wait at least an hour. You really think you can get ready in like 10 minutes?," he asked kissing my neck again.

"Well, I'm really not gonna be able to get ready if you keep doing that."

_Author's Note: I am sooooooooo very sorry for the very long wait. And after the very long hiatus, that I promise I didn't wanna put you guys thru, finally here is chapter 7! I am soooo very sorry for the long wait and I hope you can all forgive me :) lol I know this chapter is very short but I kinda forgot about it for a while and gave up butttt I seriously hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyways and keep an eye out for chapter 8. I'm not sure yet but I think chapter 8 might be the last for this story unless I can think of something else. If anyone has ideas, that would be great! And again I am sooooo sorry. :( I just hope you're still with me and looking for updates._


	8. AN

Authors Note:

So since I'm planning on making chapter 8 my final chapter for this story, I want to make it as long as possible with a few more ideas. So for now while I work on my other story and get my ideas together for this final chapter, this story is on hiatus indefinitely. I'm sorry for the long waits in-between chapters, I've just had serious writers block and just seem to have a lot going on in my life these days. And like I said, I'm planning on making chapter 8 the final chapter but if by any crazy chance I get more Ideas I just might keep going for at least a few more chapters. But only time will tell readers. :))) but thank you so much for reading. It means a lot that u like my stories! So stay tuned!

Thanks Again,

Ashley


	9. Author Note MUST READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ.

Hey there loyal readers,

I know it's been a veeeeeery long time since I've update either one of my old stories (this one and where they go from here) and I'm sooooo very sorry. I hope I haven't lost readers because of it, but my writers block just got SO bad. I feel horrible for making you guys wait this long. Trust me when I say that I know there is nothing worse than getting into a story and then the author just falls off the face of the earth on you. But I've had a lot going on this past year and I just kinda gave up on writing. Back in October I even found out that my best friend is pregnant and I just turned 21 a few weeks ago so things have been pretty crazy lol but after my serious case of writers block for the past year I'm very pleased to say that I've had a bunch of ideas for new stories come to me recently. So while I work on them I'm also going to get ideas together for chapter 8 of this story because you guys deserve it. Just stay with me and keep your eyes open for chapter 8. I promise I'll try my best to get it up as fast as I can. I'm also hoping I can write something to wrap up my other story as well but I'm not too sure yet. One story at a time right? lol Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories. You guys have no idea how much it means to me knowing people like my stories! (:

PLL family xoxo

Ashley


End file.
